


The Long Ride

by ariapassionflower01



Series: Tour Bus Escapades [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Twincest, light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a long ride on the tour bus, Bill is horny. Tom is willing to oblige - very willing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Archive of Our Own! I'd love to hear feedback;))))

Life on a tour bus wasn't quite as exciting as all the fans seemed to think it was. To Bill, it was cramped and boring most of the time, since they all rode in one bus. It was especially cramped after being on the road for two days straight. Bill was ready to lose his mind, confined as he was by the relatively small space of the tour bus. What made matters worse was the fact that his libido had decided to go out of control, and he and Tom could not get away in private. Bill was sure that Tom was suffering just as much as he was since Bill's temporarily overactive sex drive was Tom's normal day to day routine.   
Bill was curled up on his bed, listening to Nena, doing his best to quell a wave of horniness that had overcome him. The blankets were pulled over his lower body, covering the fact that he had a raging hard-on. Tom was on his bunk, watching something on his laptop. Georg and Gustav were downstairs, playing a game on the big screen TV and having quite a time from the sounds of it. They had tried to get Bill and Tom to participate, but neither of the twins seemed to be up for a rousing competition.   
Now they lay quietly in their separate beds, not speaking. Bill knew it wasn't because Tom was mad at him. It was because he wanted him, and he couldn't have him.   
Bill glanced over his shoulder at Tom who was frowning hard at the screen, seeming to be concentrating much harder than he needed to for a movie. He wasn't paying attention to Bill so Bill took the moment to peruse his brother's body without his knowing. He could just imagine the firm shape underneath all of Tom's baggy clothes, feel the warmth of his skin against Bill's hands. Lower down, his dick was hard, rubbing up against Bill, nearly humping in desperation. Bill could hear Tom's voice whispering in his head, “Oh, Bill, I want you so bad.”  
“Bill?” Tom's voice jerked Bill out of his daydream. Bill jumped, realizing that he his heart was racing and his cheeks were hot. Tom was looking at him, a frown on his brow. “Are you okay?” He asked.  
“Uh...” Bill swallowed hard, “Yeah, yeah.” He turned away quickly, squeezing his eyes shut. He heard Tom's feet hit the floor and his twin was already next to him by the time he turned over.   
“Let me see.” Tom said, his eyes dark.  
“What?” Bill asked, shrinking back against the bed.  
“Let me see.” Tom repeated, more firmly this time as he ripped back the sheets.  
“Tom!” Bill cried, but his erection was already in plain view, pressing up desperately against his pants. Tom's brow rose, and he looked up at Bill's face.  
“What have you been thinking about over here?” He asked, lowering a hand to press his palm against Bill's bulging crotch.   
“Tom.” Bill groaned, trying to push his hand away. “I'm just...”  
“Horny?” Tom finished.  
Bill pulled his eyes open and looked up at Tom forlornly, “Yes.” He whispered.   
“And we can't do anything.” Tom said.  
“Yes.” Bill affirmed once more.  
“What if we did?” Tom asked, a sparkle entering his eyes.  
“What do you mean?” Bill asked, sitting up on his elbows.   
“They won't notice.” Tom said. “Especially if we went in the bathroom.”  
“But...” Bill whispered, “We can't. What if they heard?”  
“They won't. They're playing that dumb game. They won't even notice if we're gone for a few minutes.”  
“B-but..” Bill sputtered. “They're right down there! That's... that's bad.”  
“Yeah,” Tom nodded, mischivously, “Bad.”  
“Tom!” Bill admonished.   
“Come on.” Tom said, standing from the bed and dragging Bill after him.  
“But, Tom, we can't.” Bill whisper-shouted, trying to keep his voice down, while making a firm point.  
“Yes, we can.” Tom returned in the same tone, tugging on Bill's arm.  
Bill glanced frantically at the stairs that led down to where Georg and Gustav were playing, blissfully unaware – for now.  
“Just a few minutes in the bathroom.” Tom said, drawing him close. “Just enough for me to fuck your ass into next year.”  
Bill's breath quickened. He knew they had both been holding it in for days, and that it probably wouldn't take much for them to cum. A few simple touches and he knew he would falling apart in Tom's hands.   
“Look at you.” Tom murmured, drawing his hand down over Bill's protruding erection. “This isn't gonna go away until I fix it.”  
Bill swallowed, looking down the stairs once more before looking back at Tom. They shared a silent moment of agreement and Tom quickly pushed him towards the bathroom. Bill went inside first and Tom followed, closing the door shut quietly but quickly. There was barely enough room for the both of them and Bill knew he was going to get it standing up. At this point, however, he didn't really care how he got fucked, as long as he got it.   
Their breaths were loud and heavy in the silence of the small space as Tom pushed him up against the wall, face first. Bill pressed his palms against the wall, moaning softly, as Tom reached around him, pulling his belt open and then his pants. He pushed them down and moved on to Bill's boxers. He hooked his fingers under the waistband and yanked them away. He groaned immediately when Bill's round, naked ass came into view.  
“Mein Gott...” He nearly choked as he placed his hands over the soft mounds. Bill moaned in response, tilting his hips back as Tom squeezed his buttocks. The touch was like water on a parched tongue. He felt as if he were going cum right then and there before Tom even got into him. All the waiting and suppressing was about to be relieved. He was acutely aware of Georg and Gustav downstairs and a sense of urgency filled.  
“Come on, Tom.” He whispered.  
Tom's hands left him and he heard him tearing his own pants open, dropping them to the floor. In the next moment, he was pressed up against him. Bill could feel his hard cock against his hip and arched his butt back against him, needing Tom's cock in him so badly.  
“Tom, please, now.” He moaned.  
“God, I just want to do everything to you.” Tom whispered, and Bill shuddered. He felt Tom's fingers in his cleft, probing and prodding. He held back a gasp as Tom's fingers roughly plowed into him without preamble... or any kind of lube.   
“Tom!” He cried, then quickly quieted himself.  
“Shhh.” Tom hushed him from behind, forcing two fingers into Bill's tight hole.   
“I.. I'm sorry.” Bill choked, but he was having a hard time keeping his moans and groans at bay, especially with Tom finger-fucking him. He wondered how he would fair when Tom actually put his dick in him.  
“You're all tight.” Tom whispered.   
“I'm – ahh! – stressed...” Bill replied, weakly, his sentence interrupted by moan of pleasure. “Then relax.” Tom coaxed, circling his fingers in Bill's entrance. Bill moaned, grinding his hips back urgently against Tom's hand. It felt so good, so damn good.   
“Yes, Tom, yes...” He gasped.  
“I wish I had you fucking bent over.” Tom growled in his ear, and a shudder stole over Bill's body, forcing a twitch from his cock.   
“What else do you wish?” Bill asked, breathlessly.  
Tom pressed a fevered forehead against Bill's shoulder, keeping his fingers working inside Bill. “I wish I could beat your ass for being too damn sexy and irresistable.”  
“Ooohh!” Bill gave a low moan in response. “Hit me, Tomi.” He whispered.   
“But...” Tom whispered, “We said we would do it fast.”  
“Please, Tomi, hit me.” Bill cried again, a bit louder this time.  
He was almost sure he heard Tom swallow before he slid his fingers from Bill's body. In the next instant, his palm smacked against Bill's ass, sounding loud in the silence of the bathroom. Bill moaned, rutting hard against the wall.   
“Harder.” He whispered, hardly able to breath.  
“God, Bill.” Tom groaned, but he acquiesced. This time, it was a real spanking, the kind that stung and made Bill gasp for a moment.   
“Yes!” Bill cried, “Again.”  
Tom hand struck fresh flesh this time, and Bill could practically feel the cum oozing from the head of his cock. He knew he was torturing himself when he could have Tom's cock in his ass at this very moment, but he could not deny himself this pleasure. It was just too bad, too naughty.  
Tom hit him a fourth time without persuasion and Bill really began to feel the force of the spankings. “Yes, it feels so good, Tomi.” He moaned, quietly.   
“I'm gonna make this hurt.” Tom whispered in his ear, his voice low. “Its what you get for making me do this.”  
Bill gasped when Tom struck him again as soon as he finished the sentence. He hardly paused between the next few spankings, hitting Bill rapid-fire with a firm hand. Bill bit down hard on his lip, trying to silence his cries of pain and pleasure. A few slipped out, sounding desperate and pleading.  
“Does that hurt?” Tom asked, pausing for a moment to stroke a hand over Bill's red ass.  
“Yes.” Bill whispered, pressing his forehead against the wall.  
“Good.” Tom replied before striking him again. “You want my cock now?” He asked in between the next two spankings.  
“Yes...” Bill groaned, his hips arching towards the wall, away from Tom's hand. His flesh was stinging badly now and his cock was aching in a way he couldn't describe. Everything was hurting in that pleasurable, aching way that preceded a mind-blowing orgasm.  
Tom gave him one last spanking that drove his hips even harder into the wall before he slid back up behind him. His cock prodded against Bill's lower back and Bill could feel pre-cum smearing over his flesh.   
“Did you bring lube?” Bill asked.  
“I'm using this.” Tom replied, and Bill glanced over his shoulder to see Tom pumping soap into his hand.  
“Tom,” Bill protested. “I'll have bubbles coming out of my ass for weeks.”  
“Maybe a few days.” Tom conceded. “But I'm not going back out to find some. Are you?”  
“No.” Bill admitted quietly. He wanted this too badly to anything deter him, even if it was for only a few minutes. He wanted Tom's cock and he wanted it now.  
He felt Tom's fingers massaging him, the warm soap against his flesh. His jaw went slack with pleasure as Tom's pressed a few fingers into him, pumping them quickly for a few moments before pulling them away and guiding his cock to Bill's taut hole. Bill spread his legs, planting his feet far apart as Tom's head pressed against him. He held his mouth closed as Tom pressed forward, forcing his cock into him. A breath rushed through his nostrils as Tom's full length pressed into him, placing an aching pressure in his lower stomach. Tom let out his own sound of pleasure before he began to move quickly.  
“Yes, yes...” Bill panted as Tom began with a driving rhythm right off. He didn't bother with beginning slow and Bill didn't care. He rocked his hips back against Tom's cock, eager for the orgasm that awaited him.   
Tom drove into him, going right for Bill's prostate. When he hit it, a strangled cry struggled from Bill's throat.  
“Quiet.” Tom hissed in his ear.  
“Nnngg... Can't...” Bill groaned.   
Tom reached up, slapping a hand over Bill's mouth as drove harder into Bill. Every sound was muffled straight into Tom's palm as Tom hammered at his prostate, pushing him closer and closer to orgasm.   
Bill braced his hands against the wall and undulated his hips back against Tom. He squeezed around Tom's cock and Tom pressed his mouth against the back of Bill's sweaty neck, masking his own sounds of pleasure.   
With their own sounds gagged, Bill could hear each entrance Tom's cock made in him and the hot, wet sounds did little quell his desperation. He rocked harder against Tom, their bodies smacking together harshly. Tom was pounding into him so hard that it almost hurt, but Bill didn't care. All the waiting and torture was all going to be worth it when this orgasm hit.  
Tom reached around him with his free hand and grabbed Bill's cock with firm fingers. Bill's cry was high-pitched against Tom's hand and he bucked hard as Tom's calloused fingers pulled and rubbed at the overly sensative flesh.   
With Tom coming at him from both sides, Bill didn't stand a chance of lasting much longer. Tom's hand was just what he needed to send him hurtling over the edge. He was sure he screamed when he came, and he was thankful for Tom's hand over his mouth. His body writhed between the wall and Tom, uncontrollable shudders wracking every part of him. He dragged in desperate breaths through his nose, his eyes wide and wild as the pleasure consumed him at last. His cum spurted from him, staining Tom's hand, the wall, and his own stomach. Behind him, Tom jerked into him one last time before he exploded into his own climax. His hands weakened, barely holding onto Bill's cock and mouth as he spilled into Bill. Bill let out a contented sigh as Tom gave him everything he had.   
At last, Tom pulled out of him and leaned back against the opposite wall, breathing hard. Bill turned to face him, their expressions like a mirror.   
“That was...” Bill began.  
“Amazing.” Tom finished.   
Bill nodded. They stood there for another few moments before Tom pushed himself up and washed himself off. Bill was slow to follow.   
Tom was just pulling his pants up when he heard footsteps.   
“Scheisse.” Tom cried. “Georg and Gustav.” He quickly zipped and buttoned his pants and slipped out, slamming the door behind him. On the other side of the door, Bill began to laugh. He heard Georg and Gustav upstairs, talking to Tom, but he wasn't listening, because he was on the floor, trying to mask his laughter. He didn't know why it was so funny, but he couldn't stop laughing.   
At last, he pulled himself up and cleaned up. He rearranged his face, and stepped out of the bathroom. Tom was sitting on the bed, eying Bill from underneath dark lashes.   
“What's up, guys?” Bill asked Georg and Gustav.  
“We're trying to find that movie.” Georg replied from his bunk where he was searching around.   
He went on, describing what they were looking for, but Bill hardly listened. He went to his bunk and looked out of the corner of his eye at Tom, demurely. Tom's nostrils flared and he jerked his eyes back to his laptop.   
A few minutes later when the guys were gone again, Bill chuckled quietly.  
“It's not funny, Bill.” Tom said.  
“We didn't get caught.” Bill said.  
“And who was the scaredy cat in the first place?” Tom asked.  
Bill shrugged. “I think we should try out our bathroom exursion again during the next long ride.”  
Tom looked at his laptop and replied, deadpan, “I'm beginning to like long rides.”  
He glanced over at Bill and their eyes met, twinkling with amusement at the double innuendo.   
They sat back on their beds, but neither of them were giving much thought to their old activities.   
Maybe bus life, Bill, thought, wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
